1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens assembly, a lens barrel and an image capturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
A lens barrel may have non-optical components such as actuators mounted therein as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-005010.
In the lens barrel, the non-optical components are positioned away from the optical path of incident light. Therefore, an increased number of non-optical components results in a larger outer diameter of the lens barrel.